


Coming Home

by insideabunker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideabunker/pseuds/insideabunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy comes home after a week away, and can't wait to see the girl he loves more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From as high up as he was, the ground beneath him looked as though it had been set on fire. Bellamy peered down at the world below the plane, examining the the treetops, their leaves orange and red embers that light up the skyline, filling the horizon with a ocean of flaming colors that stretching as far as the eye could see. He loved flying home to Boston during this time of year. His delight in the scene was made all the more overwhelming, knowing that the girl he loved, more than anything, would would be waiting for him when he arrived home. He closed his eyes, smiling contentedly, and imagined how good it would be to see her after the week he’d spent away.

By the time Bellamy stepped out of the taxi in Beacon Hill, lugging his bag onto his shoulder and handing the heavily accented driver a twenty dollar bill, it was long past nightfall. Bellamy shivered against the chill of the early autumn night, as he made his way up the hill towards their tiny apartment. He smiled at the familiarity of the cobblestoned side street, noticing the carved pumpkin faces that sat like sentries on the stoops of red brick townhouses flanking him. Yellow-orange leaves blanketed the narrow street, catching the glow of the dim lamppost lights, and radiating brilliant color back into the darkness of the night. A gust of wind blew past him, catching the leaves in its wake and filling the sky with a vibrant, flaming wave of them. Bellamy inhaled the scent of the fall air, and watched as the leaves twisted, this way and that in the wind, delighting in the ballet of colors and smells.

He continued walking for another few minutes, stopping when he reached an old, oak door. The apartment inside wasn’t much, barely three rooms and six hundred square feet, but it was theirs, and they filled it with love, and warmth and promises. Hiking his bag a little higher on his shoulder, he pushed the door open, taking comfort in the familiar squeak of the hinges. Bellamy made his way up the narrow, winding staircase slowly, stepping carefully to avoid the spots where old floorboards groaned and creaked. Upward he climbed, finally stopping when he came to the door marked #6. Here, was the last barrier between him and their sanctuary from the world; the last barrier between him, and the girl he loved more than anything.

Bellamy turned his key in the ancient lock and pushed the door open with slow deliberation, steadying it with his hand to avoid making noise. Inside the tiny apartment the world was silent and still, a tiny nightlight in the living room the only sentinel agains the darkness that cloaked the room. Bellamy set his bag down by the door as quietly as he could manage, determined not to wake her. He glanced at the bedroom door, ajar just enough that the faintest traces of snoring could be heard coming from inside. A smile crept across his face at the sound, and he tiptoed through the living room, making his way past the coffee table, piled high with stacks of old medical textbooks, note pads, and pens. He wincing when his foot came down a little too hard on an old floorboard, and it groaned to life, creaking in protest underneath his weight. When he was sure he hadn’t betrayed is presence, he continued creeping forward, stopping when he reached the wooden railing. There, fast asleep in bed, was the girl who owned his while heart.

“Hi beautiful,” Bellamy whispered, leaning over the crib and stroking the baby’s cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. “Daddy missed you.” 

He stared at her reverently, awed at how full his heart felt in that moment. For the life of him, Bellamy couldn’t fathom loving anything, or anymore, more than he loved this girl.

“Wake her up, and I genuinely might divorce you.”

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, and a head came to rest on his shoulder. Bellamy amended his last though. For the life of him, he couldn’t fathom loving anything, or anymore more than he loved these girls.

“To do that, you’d have to marry me first.” Bellamy tried not to grin thinking about the ring that was hidden in the pocket of his coat. He’d seen it in the window of an antique store, during his trip, and somehow, he’d just known it was the right one.

Before the baby, he and Clarke had always laughed at the idea of marriage, insisting that they would be just as happy remaining boyfriend and girlfriend till they were old and grey. But, since Ginny had been born though, Bellamy’s thinking had changed. Suddenly, the idea of standing up in front of their loved ones and making it known that he would be with Clarke through thick and thin just seemed so right, so good.

Clarke buried her face against his neck, kissing the soft spot behind his ear, and pulling him tighter to her. Bellamy folded his arms over her’s, lacing their fingers together, and letting her warm body beat back the autumn chill that still lingered in his clothes, and on his skin.

“You made her, Clarke,” Bellamy sighed, staring down at the infant.

Clarke chuckled and squeezed him. “Well… You might have helped, a little”

Clarke released her hold on Bellamy as he turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He loved the way Clarke looked when she had just woken up, hair a mess, face with no makeup, and clad in loose sweatpants and his old law school t-shirt.

Clarke smiled. “We made her, Bell. Us. Together.”

Bellamy cupped her face with one hand, and bent his head down, placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, where the pillow marks still creased it.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as he rocked them gently.

“For giving me a family.”


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I have really loved my time on AO3, but in a effort to centralize my work, I am going to be transitioning to Tumblr exclusively over the course of the next week. Until this Sunday, all of my stories will continue to be available here. Don't worry, still I plan to continue all of them, even the ones haven't been updated in a awhile. However, as of this Sunday subsequent updates will only be available on Tumblr. As of Sunday, February 12th, everything will be coming down from my profile on AO3. If you've been reading on here, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at insideabunker.tumblr.com. I am making the switch because I have more control over the look and feel of the stories on Tumblr, and it honestly feels a little more intimate as a platform. However, reviews and comments tend to be sparse over there, so if you are someone who tends to comment on my stories here, please continue to do so there! Nothing is better than feedback from readers! Thanks for everyone who will continue to follow me once I make the switch, and my sincerest apologies to those who won't be able to.

Best,  
insideabunker


End file.
